1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor packages. Also, example embodiments relate to semiconductor packages including heat slugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to high speed and/or high frequency of semiconductor devices, thermal and/and electrical problems may be getting worse. Heat slugs may generally be used to improve thermal characteristics of semiconductor devices. Heat slugs may be mainly formed of conductors and/or bonded-on molding layers. Heat slugs may absorb heat from semiconductor chips and/or packages in order to radiate the heat, which may improve thermal characteristics of semiconductor packages.
However, heat slugs may not be enough to improve electrical characteristics of semiconductor packages, because the heat slugs are planned for thermal characteristics of semiconductor packages. Therefore, there may be a need to improve semiconductor packages to electrical characteristics as well as thermal characteristics thereof.